


Sweet Wishes

by Mila (sunflowerspp)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerspp/pseuds/Mila
Summary: Akaashi looked at him curiously."Don't you remember? The lake is magical and can grant a wish to anyone who visits it!"Ah, Bokuto remembered that.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	Sweet Wishes

"Akaashi!" His room door opened suddenly, he jumped slightly in his desk chair and looked at the cause of his heart's pounding with fright.

"Please knock before entering." He took a deep breath trying to relax. "What's the matter?"

"Do you remember the lake by the woods we used to go to when we were children?" he said excitedly, sitting on the other's bed.

"Yes, why?" He turned his desk chair around to look at Bokuto who didn't answer, he just stared into his eyes with a glow. "Ah, you want to go." The grey-haired man nodded effusively. "Is there a reason? You never liked going very much."

"I remembered there's something special there." Akaashi looked at him curiously. "Don't you remember? The lake is magical and can grant a wish to anyone who visits it!" Of course, that, Akaashi knew that Bokuto might come to believe those kinds of stories so he wasn't too surprised.

 _"You know the lake being magical was a story our parents made up so we wouldn't go swimming alone, right?"_ That's what he wanted to say, but the other one was so excited about going that he didn't have the heart to break his emotions. "When do you plan to go?"

"Today, we'll go, together." He showed him the backpack that Akaashi hadn't paid much attention to until now. "I've got food, a jacket in case it's cold, and I even brought a camera. What do you say?" That last question the black haired knew very well was simply not to make it even more obvious that he had made the decision on his own.

"Why not?" He got up from his chair to open his closet and pull out a jacket for him. The other one got up almost immediately and took his bag with a wide bright smile.

* * *

"Do you remember how to get there?" Bokuto nodded as he walked next to Akaashi. "Are you sure?" He looked him in the eye, Bokuto avoided eye contact, he had never been good at lying.

"Well, not exactly, but I don't think it will be difficult." Akaashi, he sighed, not surprised. 

They arrived at the entrance of the small forest and without stopping for a moment they entered. Several signs were placed at the beginning, they followed the one that indicated where the lake was.

They didn't find the lake.

"We are lost." 

"Of course not, Akaashi, we're probably close by now."

"Twenty minutes ago we stopped seeing the signs." The oldest didn't say anything. "And I don't know which way to go back, there's no road in this area." Akaashi kept walking, trying to see something that would tell them how to get back; Bokuto sat down on the ground, took his bag off his shoulders and left it next to him.

"What are you doing?" Akaashi asked from a distance. "It's getting late."

"I don't think it's worth it anymore." The younger's expression changed to one of confusion and concern. "It's too late now, and even if we find it, it'll take us a long time to get back to your home. Akaashi walked up to his friend again and sat down on the floor next to him. Bokuto could get discouraged from time to time, but he was never that pessimistic. 

"You're acting strange." He opened the backpack and took out a pack of chocolate candy. "What's really going on?" He poured a handful onto his hand and another onto the other's.

"I'm sorry I made you come all this way" Akaashi's confusion was growing, what was he talking about? Of course he wasn't upset about going to look for the lake. He was never bothered by Bokuto's company at all and although it was a bit weird to explain that he was going to look for a magic lake, it was actually fun.

"What did you want to ask for?" he asked in a gentle voice, trying to keep the other one from getting too attached to the idea that he was upset with him and to lift his spirits a bit. 

Bokuto looked away eating the sweets, his cheeks turning red, Akaashi had rarely seen that happen.

"I was going to wish..." he was silent for a moment and took a breath. "To be able to be with you all my life." Akaashi's eyes opened wide and Bokuto continued in a soft almost shy tone. "Is it strange? I wanted to ask with you by my side because I thought it would work better that way, although now I think the idea of the lake fulfilling wishes is stupid."

"It's not!" Akaashi raised his voice slightly and shifted, now sitting cross-legged in front of Bokuto who had his eyes on the ground. "Look at me." He took the other man's hands in the middle of his own, he looked him in the eye and Akaashi continued. "I don't know how you remembered all this but not the fact that you already made your wish." He chuckled a little. Bokuto frowned without being able to remember what was his friend talking about. "The last time we went to the lake, when we were little, you wished for the same thing." 

"Did I?" Akaashi nodded quickly.

"I didn't say anything because I thought you knew, besides I wanted to make a wish too." He paused, questioning whether to say his wish or something else, and opted for the latter. "But don't you see? Your wish is coming true." He felt like he was talking like a character in a movie. "Tell me one time, since that, when you and I have separated." Bokuto shook his head. Akaashi had always been with him. There was a time when they fought and for some reason kept meeting at every place they went; finally it stopped when they solved the problem.

Now it was Akaashi's cheeks that were red, he released the gray-haired man's hands and adjusted his stance.

"I was going to ask to be brave." The question marks around Bokuto's head were almost visible. 

"But, you're one of the bravest people I know." It was obvious that he'd say something like that, he always expressed his admiration in one way or another.

"Well, I'd like to be a little more." He smiled at him. "Though perhaps that doesn't require a wish." He leaned forward under Bokuto's watchful eye, put his hands on the ground, one on each side of the crossed legs of the gray-haired to support him, and closing his eyes he finally put his lips together.

It was a slow kiss, his entire body trembling from the nervousness of it, but for some reason it felt good and natural, as if it was something he did every day.

The taste of chocolate on Bokuto's soft lips made his heartbeat much faster, he could feel the heat rising in his face and when the other moved to continue with the kiss he felt as if his whole world was spinning, it was almost unreal but at the same time he was sure that it wasn't a dream.

They broke the kiss and Akaashi stared into his eyes, loved them with all his heart and swore he could look at them forever. 

"It's getting late." He said without looking away, noticing the night was already falling around him. Bokuto nodded slowly still dazed by what had just happened and without really making an effort to move, admiring also the not at all familiar glow in Akaashi's blue eyes.

The black-haired man was the first to get up, his face still warm and the feeling of Bokuto's lips onto his hadn't disappeared one bit.

"Now, which way is the exit?" Everything was already dark, they had to turn on their cell phone flashlights to try to get somewhere. But they didn't feel in a hurry, nor did they especially want to get home because they knew they would have to separate for a few hours. 

A flash of light blinded the black haired for a few moments. "What are you doing?" 

"It's a nice memory." He put the camera back and took the hand of Akaashi who felt the happiness and warmth pass from the tips of his fingers to his chest. "Let's go home." 

"Yes." Akaashi interlaced his fingers and continued to light the way without taking the smile off his face.


End file.
